uniwersum_metro_2033fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Edward Hunter
'Edward Richard Hunter (ru. Эдуард Ричард Хантер) '- doświadczony Stalker, przyjaciel Aleksandra Suchego, a także kluczowa postać występująca w powieści Metro 2033. Przeszłość Hunter urodził się w USA, na początku lat osiemdziesiątych. Wiadomo, że służył w Iraku, będąc w jednostce morskiej. W 2013 roku przybył do Rosji i kiedy nastąpiła nuklearna apokalipsa, mężczyzna zdążył schronić się w moskiewskim metrze. Hunter pomagał uchodźcom do momentu, aż spotkał się z Młynarzem na stacji Arbatskaja. Wówczas mężczyzna dołączył do jego oddziału. Hunter dołączył do Zakonu Sparty dwadzieścia lat później. Wizerunek Hunter jest bardzo wysokim oraz łysym mężczyzną, który ceni sobie służbę i poświęcenie. Wydaje się być również nieustraszony, a także okrutny. Hunter uważa, że należy zlikwidować zagrożenie najszybciej jak to tylko możliwe. Mężczyzna ma ponad pięćdziesiąt lat, ale ze względu na doskonałą formę fizyczną jest to słabo widoczne. Doskonale radzi sobie z każdą bronią. Hunter stawia przetrwanie na pierwszym miejscu i nie jest zainteresowany idealizmem oraz filozofią. Lewa strona twarzy mężczyzny jest nieco zniekształcona bliznami, które otrzymał w walce z Czarnymi. Udział ''Metro 2033'' W listopadzie 2033 roku, za sprawą plotek o atakach Czarnych, Hunter pojawia się na stacji WOGN, aby zbadać sytuację. Ostatecznie decyduje się pozostać na kilka dni, a także uczestniczyć w regularnych patrolach, dzięki czemu poznaje Artema. Hunter celowo postanowił obrać wartę w północnym tunelu, aby wypytać o sytuację strażników. Po wypełnieniu obowiązku mężczyzna postanawia odwiedzić Suchego i poruszyć temat tajemniczych istot, które nieustannie atakują stację. Między ojczymem Artema, a Hunterem dochodzi do małej sprzeczki, ponieważ członek Zakonu Sparty stawia na pierwszym miejscu przetrwanie w przeciwieństwie do swojego rozmówcy, który wykazuje bardziej filozoficzne podejście w związku z całą ludzkością. Przed odejściem rozmawia w cztery oczy z Artemem., któremu zleca przekazanie wiadomości Młynarzowi, który stacjonuje w Polis. Hunter wyjawia, że jeśli mężczyzna nie wróci do następnego dnia z Ogrodu Botanicznego, misja Artema stanie się aktywna. Członek Zakonu Sparty wręcza również chłopakowi swój żeton, aby po dotarciu do Młynarza był uznany za wiarygodnego, po czym wyrusza do północnego tunelu, aby zażegnać zagrożenie ze strony Czarnych. Rano jak się okazało Hunter nie zjawił się na stacji WOGN, ale w późniejszym czasie prześladował Artema w wizjach i snach. ''Metro 2033 (gra) Rola Huntera całkowicie się pokrywa z wersją książkową. Mężczyzna ma unikatową broń z celownikiem optycznym. Na powierzchni, Artem może odnaleźć pokój Huntera z magnetofonem, który zawiera wiadomość, że członek Zakonu Sparty udał się na stację WOGN, aby znaleźć sposób na unicestwienie Czarnych. ''Metro 2034 Podczas walki z Czarnymi, Hunter otrzymał poważne obrażenia fizyczne. Kiedy opuścił Zakon Sparty przeniósł się na stację Sewastopolska, na której nie był rozpoznawalny. Mężczyzna objął wówczas rolę brygadzisty, co spowodowało nabycie nowego pseudonimu o tej samej nazwie. Hunterem targał gniew z powodu otrzymanych blizn. Ledwo mówił i nie dało się z nim dłużej podyskutować. Kiedy okazuje się, że Sewastopolskiej grozi nieznane niebezpieczeństwo, mężczyzna postanawia rozwiązać problem stacji. W misji pomagają mu Ahmed oraz Homer. W późniejszym czasie Ahmed ginie, a do grupy dostaje się Sasza. ''Metro 2035'' Kiedy Artem pojawia się w bulwarze, Sasza wyjawia mu, że Hunter lubił pić alkohol. Protagonista był rozczarowany tą wiadomością. Ciekawostki *W powieści Hunter jest łysy, ale w grze ma krótkie włosy. *Według Artema, Anny, Chana oraz Młynarza, Hunter był najlepszym członkiem Zakonu Sparty. *Związek Huntera i Saszy był podstawą powieści Homera. *Hunter był pierwszym z wprowadzonych w uniwersum Amerykanów jacy byli członkami moskiewskiej Sparty. Drugim jest Sam. Galeria Bildota 0003.jpg Hunter.jpg|Hunter w powieści Metro 2035 Hunter in the beginning of metro 2033.png Hunter Metro2034.jpg|Hunter w powieści Metro 2034 Hunter Vision1 M2033.jpg Hunter Vision2 M2033.jpg ru:Хантер en:Hunter (Ranger) es:Hunter uk:Хантер de:Hunter Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Stalkerzy Kategoria:Moskiewskie Metro Kategoria:Metro 2033 (książka) Kategoria:Metro 2034 Kategoria:Zakon Sparta Kategoria:Metro 2033 (gra)